Marriage Sucks, For Now That Is
by Wulfster
Summary: Arranged marriages between the leaf village adn the sand vilage. How is Kiba going to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, Also, I Got This Idea From Another Story Too**

_The characters are as close to being in character as I want them to be._

"What the hell do you mean married?" Kiba yelled, with a growl immediately before and after.

"Well, its just how it sounds, we told you everything up front." Tsunade said as she sat beside Gaara. "According to tradition, a son and daughter of the two strongest clans in two countries, get married to cement peace in those countries."

"Well, there has to be several clans stronger than the Inuzuka's." Kiba said as he stormed around the room.

"Kiba, you must be pissed to be calling our clan weak." Hana said from her seat. Tsunade smiled,

"It's true that there are stronger clans, but they don't have a son and a daughter. The Uchiha's all are dead or defected. The Uzumaki's are all dead except for Naruto. The Aburame's have only a singe son. And the Hyuga clan decided against it."

"If they decided against it, why cant we?"

"In the case of multiple candidates, the strongest are the ones to marry, seeing how the strongest daughter is seven."

"But what do you mean decided?"

"They decided who is stronger, because they are the family, and they chose that Hanabi was stronger then Hinata. So we were not able to use that clan." Kiba kicked a nearby chair out of his way as he continued to walk around the room growling. Gaara grew bored of the man's anger, and grasped his feet using sand form a nearby vase. He pulled the ninja to a chair.

"Sit and shut up." He said, Kiba growled and did as he was told.

"Well, brother, Kankuro and I aren't happy about this arrangement either, if he wants to rant and storm around, let him, it's not like he as hurting anyone." Temari said from Kiba's side.

"Not yet at least." Kiba muttered so only Hana and himself could hear. Hana nudged him in the ribs and he growled again.

"Well, now that you know what's going to, there are details we need to iron out. Like who is going to live here, or in the sand village."

"I'm living here." Hana said.

"I'm living in the sand village." Temari said. Kankuro and Kiba went to speak, but where silenced by Hana and Temari.

"Well, should there be a formal event, or just he legal papers being signed and the rings?" Tsunade asked, both girls said the same thing,

"Small." Kiba and Kankuro just kept quiet, knowing from the last thing that they wouldn't be listened to.

"Well, since you boys aren't needed for any of these details, I suggest you go get a drink. Perhaps a few large ones."

"A few heavy ones sound better." Kiba muttered as he stood up. Kankuro followed behind him as they left the building.

The two men walked around outside of the building, each muttering curses about the whole affair.

"Where can we get a good drink anyway?" Kankuro asked looking around his soon to be home.

"There's no where on the planet that serves a drink strong enough." Kiba muttered, he pointed to a small bar about thirty feet away, "But they have stuff that's as close as we can get." Kankuro nodded and the two soon to be in-laws walked toward the bar.

Tsunade glanced at a nearby clock, it had been three hours since they began, and they where now done with all the arrangements. The only things missing, were the two grooms. Tsunade went to stand, and heard two very loud voices coming from the outside of the room.

"Wha do ya mean we can't go in der?" Kiba's voice rang out.

"Yeah, wes need to go in der, we goin ta get marred." Kankuro's voice said over the sound of Kiba tripping over something. Tsunade heard Shizune laugh.

"To each other?" She asked politely, just to mess around with the drunken teens.

"So wha iff we is? Who gonna stop us?" Kankuro asked. Shizune turned the doorknob to let them in, but there was a loud crash, and the door swung open quietly. Tsunade stood to see out of the door, and saw the two men had fallen onto Shizune's desk, fast asleep.

"Well, looks like they found the large drinks they needed." Temari said as she walked over to the sleeping ninja.

"Great, tomorrow we wed to hungover, pissed off, and not to mention the fact they are going to be sore from hitting that desk. Just what we need for tomorrow to go peacefully isn't it?" Hana said, picking her brother up from the ground. Temari doing the same, looked over at Hana,

"Let's just hope this doesn't become a habit." Hana nodded, and the two girls walked off, dragging their drunken brothers with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Own Naruto, So I Can Do Whatever I Want With It (It's Opposite Day)**

_The Characters Are As In Character As Destiny Has Made Them (Neji Moment)_

Kiba awoke, feeling as if his head had been split in half. He groaned and sat up. He then noticed that there was someone in the bed with him. He looked to see Temari lying there wide awake. She winked and he jumped and fell out of the bed. He cursed as he hit his head against the floor. Temari sat up and watched as Kiba went to stand up,

"What's going on?" Kiba asked as he held his head as it throbbed in pain.

"Well, you and Kankuro passed out, and Hana and I were taking the two of you home." Kiba nodded, witch shot new pain into his skull. "As we walked, we where talking to each other about this whole marriage thing. And decided, that why not switch you two around?" Kiba looked at her questioningly. She laughed.

"Hana took Kankuro to you're house, and I brought you here. We thought that we should get used to the sleeping together thing." Kiba scratched his head. "You were great by the way," she said with a wink. He immediately froze and looked at her. HE went to say something, but no words would come out. He couldn't blame himself, he was drunk, but he was a bit shocked. She smiled at him and began to laugh.

"Don't worry Kiba, nothing happened, you never woke up." Kiba sighed in relief and shook his head, bad idea. He cringed as the unrelenting headache hit hard. She noticed this, and grabbed a small bottle out of a nearby drawer.

"This should help with the headache." Kiba looked at the bottle in her hand, "It's a painkiller, we usually keep some around because Kankuro drinks a bit when we travel." She tossed the bottle over to him. He unscrewed the top and pulled out two small pink pills. Temari blushed and grabbed them quickly,

"Wrong bottle, sorry." She tossed the bottle back in the drawer. When she turned back around, she had another bottle. "These are the right pills." She took a couple out and handed them to Kiba. He swallowed them then looked around. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Today's the day it all happens isn't it?" He asked quietly. Temari sighed,

"If it'll makes a difference, it's not like we have to do this in front of each of our villages. It's Tsunade, Gaara, and two people from the village. Hana told me she had that part covered for us." Kiba looked up,

"Well, when do we have to face the music?" Temari shrugged, Tsunade said to come when you and Kankuro had woken up, so why don't we go ahead and leave?" Kiba nodded, some pain lingered, but he had bigger things to think about today. He followed Temari out of the room, to come face to face with Gaara.

"Why are you here?" He asked, staring a hole through Kiba's head. Temari pulled Kiba along as she walked past her brother. A wall of sand stopped them,

"Answer the question." Gaara demanded. Temari looked back at him,

"He passed out in the Hokage's office, I brought him here, he's going to be my husband in a few hours anyway." Gaara looked at them, his facial expression never changing, the wall of sand went down and Temari dragged Kiba out of the door.

They continued down until they saw Kankuro and Hana in front of them. Temari sped up, dragging Kiba along with her. They reached the other two,

"Hey guys, how was your night?" Hana shrugged and Kankuro just grunted. Temari's smile faded to nothing and the four of them walked in silence. One look at them and it would seem that a family member or a good friend had died.

They reached the Hokage's office and walked in. Sitting there were Shino and Hinata. Kiba looked at Hana, who just shrugged. Kiba sat down in a chair next to Temari. The room was silent, save for the sounds of papers shuffling, pens scratching on paper, and the occasional sigh from any one of the four fiancés. With the paper's signed, each one of them was a handed a ring. Kiba took Temari's hand, and slid the ring on her finger. Temari did the same with Kiba. Tsunade watched as they did this final thing and clapped her hands,

"Congratulations newly weds." She said happily. She scanned their faces and her smile quickly vanished. Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her set, and Shino coughed quietly.

"Well, what's going to happen now?" Kankuro asked after a few minutes of silence. Kiba shrugged and Tsunade cleared her throat,

"Shino, Hinata, you may leave now. Thank you for bearing witness." The two ninja's nodded and left the room. Tsunade waved and then looked at the four newly weds.

"Well, now the four of you just have to live as happily as you can with each other." Gaara stood,

"Temari, Kiba, we leave tomorrow." Kiba nodded, in all the drinking form the night before, and the insane amount of paperwork, he had forgotten he had to move to the sand village. He looked over to Kankuro, who nodded. The one thing he did remember from the night before, was he and Kankuro promising to go to the same bar, and drinking twice as much as they had.

Temari and Hana noticed their new husbands, getting ready to go back to the same bar they had been yesterday. They looked to each other and they nodded, they had promised not to let them drink on this day. So Temari grabbed Kiba's arm and Hana grabbed Kankuro's. The two girls led their husbands out of the office and out onto the street.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Hana and Temari said, at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed nervously. Kankuro and Kiba looked at each other,

"Have a large heavy drink." They said in unison. Hana smacked both of them on the top of the head,

"No," she said sternly, "It's easy to drink your problems away, but if you face them head on, you actually accomplish something." Kiba shrugged,

"When you drink, you get drunk. I'll call that an accomplishment." Temari grabbed his arm,

"Look, if you go get drunk, we can never really get over this whole awkward thing." Kiba sighed, he knew she was right, but he didn't want to have to face the fact that he was married to someone he didn't know to well. He looked at Temari,

"Then what should we do then?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm getting bored saying this, but I don't own Naruto**

_Never shall I say this again, if the characters are out of character, go complain to your mother_

Kiba and Temari walked the streets of the leaf village. They hadn't said anything ot each other since the 'wedding' a few hours before hand.

"So, what now?" Kiba asked. Looking over to Temari,

"You heard Tsunade, we just continue living." She said, repeating the Hokage's words.

"Yeah, yeah I know that. But what are we going to do? It's not like we really know each other. It's like we skipped the beginning and middle of a relationship and came to the end." Kiba said as they walked.

"End? Why is marriage the end?" Temari asked,

"Well, there really is only one other way to go in a relationship from marriage, and we can't do that because of the reason we had to get married." Temari nodded,

"You have a point." She looked down at the ground, "To tell the truth I don't know what's going to happen next." Kiba sighed,

"Well, how about a first date? Try to break the ice, and actually learn who the other is." He suggested. Temari looked over to him and smiled,

"Sounds fun." Kiba smiled as well, and the tow of them continued on.

Kiba looked around, and saw a small noodle stand about thirty feet away. He looked over to Temari, who was looking back at him.

"How about we grab something t eat over there?" He asked motioning to the small stand. Temari nodded,

"Sure." She said as they walked over to the stand. The two of them sat at the counter, as the cook turned to greet them.

"What can I get you two?" He asked smiling at the couple. Temari scanned the small list, while Kiba knew what he wanted,

"Tantanmen." Kiba said. The man nodded and looked over to Temari,

"Vegetable soup, please." The cook nodded, and set about making the food. Temari turned to face Kiba,

"So, what to talk about?" She asked, Kiba shrugged,

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"Well, how old are you anyway?" Temari asked. Kiba chuckled,

"Younger than you." Temari laughed,

"I figured that much, just how old though?"

"Seventeen." Kiba said. Temari looked a bit surprised.

"I thought you would be older than that." Kiba laughed,

"Well, how old are you then?"

"Twenty." A man sitting next to them laughed a bit, Kiba looked at him,

"And what exactly is so funny?" he asked the man.

"Well, I know about you Kiba, the Inuzuka's aren't exactly the most 'polite' people around. Im surprised that someone like you was able to get such a beautiful girl." Kiba grunted,

"What's it to you. Jealous?" The man shook his head,

"No, just thought it was funny. But a word to the wise, girl, is to be careful of the little guy. Rumors have it that the Inuzukas are a bit animalistic when it comes to 'relationships'." The man laughed and left. Kiba turned red,

"I..I.." he stuttered as Temari laughed.

"Is that true Kiba?"

"H…he..I.." Kiba continued to stutter. Temari just laughed at him,

"Calm down and eat your soup." Kiba nodded and started to eat.

About ten minutes in, Temari looked over to Kiba,

"You know what they expect us to do, right?" Kiba shrugged,

"Somewhat, I haven't really thought about what they where thinking." He said, taking in another spoonful of soup,

"They expect us to have sex." Temari said straight faced. Kiba started choking on his soup. "he marriage isn't the whole peace thing, it's the children they expect us to have." Kiba sat there, still choking on his soup. Temari pat him on the back, and he recovered,

"Children? We don't even know each other." Temari shrugged,

"It's what they expect, not me." Kiba nodded,

"It just sees weird." Temari nodded, The cook looked over to the two,

"You could just run away from whoever is expecting this." He said. Kiba smiled,

"It's not that easy. We wouldn't be sitting here if we could run." Temari nodded. The man shrugged,

"Well, to make your lives a bit easier, I'll put yr dinner on his tab." The man siad pointing to a person sitting at the end of the bar.

"Hey, what for?" The stranger yelled,

"You never pay it anyway. If I add the extra, I'm not going to get the money for it." The stranger shrugged,

"Good point." Temari and Kiba laughed,

"Thanks for the food old man. See you around." The couple got up to leave, and the man said,

"You might not be able to run, but you can at least have fun." Temari nodded and Kiba shrugged. The two left, and the man looked back over to the stranger,

"Speaking of your tab, Naruto, I need some sort of money, or you're going to put me out of business." Naruto grumbled and fished several bills out of his pocket and handed them to the cook.

Kankuro gazed out of the window of the hotel he and his siblings were staying in. He was about to leave, and go to a new permanent home, given to him and his new wife as a gift. He heard a small noise behind him, and turned to see Temari and Kiba stumbling in.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked as the couple tried to steady themselves.

"We went and had some soup. Then we walked to a bar, and had a drink. Did I mention we had soup?" Temari said as she leaned on Kiba to stay upright.

"Yeah, I think you did." He said as he laughed to himself.

"What about the bar? Did she mention that?" Kiba asked as he fell on his ass. Kankuro laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Hana asked as she walked into the room.

"These two went and got hammered." Kankuro said as he watched the two.

"I'm not hammered." Kiba said defiantly, "I'm drunk. There's a difference." Temari laughed,

"I'm pretty sure I'm both." Kankuro shook his head,

"Get some sleep, Hana and I will be back to see you guys off tomorrow." Kiba nodded, and Temari grabbed her brother around the shoulders,

"You know, you where always my favorite brother. And now, I'm your favorite brother." Kankuro looked at her questioningly. She giggled and walked over to Kiba. She grabbed his arm and walked to her bedroom.

"Hana, we should get out of here. Is there's one thing I know about my sister, is she gets a little 'amorous' when drunk." Hana laughed,

"Well, from what I've heard of Kiba, he can be a bit rough." Kankuro laughed,

"It's going to suck to be Gaara tonight." The two of them laughed at the thought, the mood dissipated, and the solemn atmosphere returned. As the two excited the hotel suite, they heard several noises coming from Temari and Kiba's room. The two became slightly red and left quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I win 5,000,000 from McDonalds, I may try to buy Naruto, but till then, I do not own the rights**

Kiba woke with a splitting headache. He shifted slightly under the sheets of the bed he was in, quickly noticing his lack of clothing. He looked over to the floor, and saw his clothes strewn carelessly around the room. He sighed and laid back down in the bed, noticing that there was someone in bed beside him. He looked over to see Temari sleeping peacefully beside him. Kiba sighed and shut his eyes. He drifted back to sleep after while, only to be awaken by Temari.

"Kiba, why are we naked?" she asked, sounding still very tired.

"I don't know, all I know is that I have a splitting headache. I thought you had said no drinking yesterday?"

"I did, but we were having so much fun together, I didn't think about it until now." Kiba nodded,

"Well, I take a wild guess at what happened last night, and why we're naked." Temari elbowed him in the ribs,

"Make jokes, I seriously can't remember anything." Kiba nodded,

"Me neither." There was a knock at the door, that caused both of the newly weds to jump.

"We leave in two hours, be ready." They heard Gaara command from behind the door. Kiba sighed, now he remembered why he drank so much. He stood up and went over to pick up his pants. Temari giggled softly as he walked,

"What?" he asked as he looked over to his wife.

"You're pretty well endowed for a seventeen year old." Kiba snorted and shrugged,

"It's a gift." He said with a smile. This caused them both to laugh for a few seconds. They quickly dressed and excited the room, to be greeted by a seemingly annoyed Gaara. He looked at Temari, then glared daggers at Kiba. Kiba paled, expecting the wrath of the Kazekage. Temari grabbed his hand, and he relaxed a bit. Gaara looked away from them and said,

"Let's go, the Hokage, Kankuro, and Hana want to see us." Kiba nodded, and the three walked in silence to the Hokage's office. Gaara cleared his throat and looked at Temari,

"What exactly where you doing last night?" He asked emotionlessly. Temari blushed and went to say something, but the words stumbled clumsily out of her mouth. Gaara stared at her as she tried to answer.

"We…umm…. We were…" She managed to say before they reached the Hokage's office.

" Never mind that Gaara, we're here." Gaara turned to enter the office door, when the door swung open and smacked him in the face. The sands around him swirled around his feet, and immediately tore the door off the hinges, and crushed it into splinters. Shizune stared in fear, waiting for the Kazekage to do something. He rubbed his head with his hand and walked past eh scared girl.

"That was slightly funny." Tsunade said as the boy sat down in a chair next to her. He glared and her and she just laughed.

"Well, it looks like this is the last day you're a Konoha citizen brother." Hana said as she hugged her brother. Kiba scowled at the idea of leaving his home forever. Hana sighed,

"Could be worst."

"How?" he asked looking at her.

"I could be the one leaving." Hana said with a devious smile. Kiba chuckled,

"Yeah, loads worst."

Temari hugged her brother and looked back up to him.

"Promise me one thing Kankuro."

"What's that?" He asked looking down at her.

"Don't drink so much, you make the whole sand village look like a city full of dancing idiots." Kankuro burst out laughing, Gaara looked at her sister and began to grow red and yell,

"You promised that would stay amongst us." He said angrily. Temari shrugged,

"I'm saying goodbye to my brother, for what's going to be a long time. I'm pretty sure that entitles me to crack one joke at your expense. Besides, I'm your sister, the automatically lets me make fun of both of you whenever I feel like it." Gaara just looked away, the original pale color restored to his face. Temari giggled, and hugged Kankuro again. After a few more minutes of goodbyes, Gaara stood from his seat,

"Temari, Kiba we're leaving now." Kiba and Temari nodded and stood with the Kazekage. Tsunade walked over and hugged Temari, Kiba, and with much shock to everyone, she hugged Gaara. She turned to Kiba and Temari,

"I'm sorry your lives had to change so drastically, but at least try to be happy together." The young couple nodded, then followed the Kazekage out of the door.

* * *

After four hours of walking. They had made it half way from the border of the wind country. Then it would be a day's walk to the sand village. As they walked, Gaara took a sudden turn to the east.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked as she watched her brother walk.

"I'm hungry, and there is a small town near here with a small tavern." Temari shrugged and followed after her brother. Kiba, on the other hand, hadn't noticed anything and just kept walking toward the sand village.

* * *

After an hour of walking, Kiba realized tat he was lost. He turned to ask where he was, but he noticed that he was alone.

"Where the hell are they?" He asked looking around the immediate area. He cursed and started to walk back in the direction he started from. After an half an hour of walking. He decided that he was hopefully lost, and that he was generally hopeless without Akamaru, or anyone else for that matter. He cursed again. He pulled a map out of his pocket. And quickly scanned it. After a few moments, he located a small town nearby. He started off towards it, hoping someone could point him in the direction he's supposed to be heading.

* * *

As Temari and Gaara entered the town, she noticed that Kiba was unusually silent. She turned to find that he was no where to be found. She stood and waited a few moments, thinking he might have just fallen behind, but there was no sign of him. She sighed, but what had her attention now, was that something inside her felt strange at his absence. She sighed, and suddenly noticed a single tear running down her cheek. 


End file.
